Tales of Bandle City: Into the Heart of Noxus
by Candlestic
Summary: A year after her fateful trip to the Shining City, Poppy has pretty much adjusted to her new life in Demacia. But when an assassination attempt goes wrong the yordle finds herself directly facing her past once more; starting her on a journey into the centre of enemy territory to confront her father's killer once and for all. 4th in ToBC series.
1. Security

**Author's note: Hey, guess who's back with a new story! :D. Ah, I've been so excited to post this one. The action for one thing has been something I've loved writing. Plus, we get to return to some old characters, and some new ones :). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The young, blue yordle left the throne room through a large side entrance with a sigh. _Sometimes_ , Poppy mused, _being an ambassador was harder than being a warrior._ All too often in her duties representing Bandle City here, the seventeen-year-old had to employ all her willpower to politely converse with some of the noblemen. However, courteously interacting with the conceited aristocrats wasn't the only difficulty; the city-state's overzealous set of strict rules and regulations had also proved difficult to navigate. Even now, over a year later, the yordle still had trouble getting her head around all the formalities of the Demacian court.

The blue girl wilted at the thought: over a year. It was hard to believe sometimes how long it had been since that day. Especially when the wound from her father's death still felt so raw and new. People supposedly said that the pain eventually diminished; but for Poppy that didn't seem remotely true. Every day, every hour, she carried the burden of her sorrow – though few knew it.

She'd absentmindedly stopped in front of one of the many giant statues lining the Demacian Hall of Heroes, staring unseeing at the chiselled features as she dwelled deep in thought.

"Of all the statues you could have chosen, I find it ironic you chose to look at this one," a familiar voice spoke behind her.

Poppy nodded in greeting to the old general as he joined her.

"The keeper of Orlon's hammer and the hero of Demacia, that's what they called her. The young yordle travelled around Demacia when it was a new city-state, protecting its citizens. The stories say she was humble, steadfast and determined. In many ways she reminds me of you."

Poppy stared at the statue before her, actually taking it in. She noted the twin top-knots, the strong chin and the determined expression the yordle wore, as if the statue truly was ready to easily use the massive hammer that she carried. Other details also stood out to her. Though the smooth alabaster stone still towered above them, looking at it now, the girl did notice that she was smaller than many of the other statues – though still not as small as a yordle should be. "That's the tallest yordle I've ever seen. And the manliest."

Florom laughed, "Yes. Apparently, for many years no one knew who the mysterious hero was – not even the young hero herself – and the stories of her deeds were exaggerated to the point no one could believe a mere yordle girl was truly the legend heard of. Unfortunately, the only surviving monuments are of the rumoured hero, so this is all we have to remember her by. Even if the legends tell us the truth about who she really was."

Shaking her head, the female commented, "It always amazes me just how many underestimate yordles because of their small size and friendly nature. It's usually their last mistake." Poppy fully turned to the general, "It's good to see you Berell, but something tells me you didn't come all the way to the palace just to talk about old legends."

"No," he confirmed. Turning from the statue, the serious general met the smaller yordle's gaze. "I had a favour to ask of you."

The seventeen-year-old gestured for him to continue.

"I hear you are planning to head back to Bandle City for a while," the general started off.

"It's been a while since I've been home," she said simply.

The grey-bearded man nodded, "We recently had an anonymous tip that some Noxian assassins are planning to target the Lord and Lady Spiritmight on their way home to Jandelle. It very well could be nothing, but they would rather not take that chance. The couple already have their own guards, but I know it would ease their minds tremendously if a warrior of your prowess accompanied them."

It wasn't a compliment; it was a fact. Despite being an ambassador, Poppy had proven her skill as a warrior by handing many of the Demacian royal troops their asses in a training session and even going toe-to-toe with Garen Crownguard, one of city-state's best warriors.

The yordle was more focused on another point however, "I thought Galio was going with them?"

"Yes," the general conceded. "As is Shyvana, but that has not eased their concerns due to their, urm – nature." He sighed. "You know as well as I do that many Demacians are still uncomfortable with their presence as they are unaccustomed to their – individuality."

"You mean the fact that they're not human or yordle," Poppy stated bluntly. "They should get over it."

Florom gave her a wry smile, "I wish they would, then they would stop nagging me. But I cannot change their minds on this issue. Please Poppy."

The girl sighed, "Alright. I will go."

The general gave her a relieved smile, grasping her hand, "Thank you Poppy. When you get back from Bandle, you should come over for dinner. It's been much too long."

"I'll hold you to that," the yordle agreed before she left to go pack.

* * *

Poppy did not mind the detour as much as she made out; particularly as she had not seen Galio in many months. So, when she saw his large blue form by the palace gates, she greeted him with a rare, warm smile.

He returned it just as openly, "Hello Poppy. How have you been?"

"Can't complain," she shrugged. "You?"

"I have been well. Though I have missed your companionship. It will be nice to catch up."

"Yes, it will be," Poppy agreed.

She turned to regard the rest of their company: almost everyone else was still gathering supplies for the trip – with the exception of Shyvana. The tall half-dragon was standing impatiently by the door while the bustling Demacians gave her a wide berth. Catching Poppy's gaze with her fierce yellow eyes, the woman gave the yordle a brief nod which Poppy returned.

While the blue girl had no qualms with her, many of the Demacian court were still adjusting to the presence of the strange, fiery creature Prince Jarvan had returned from his quest a couple of months ago with. A few years ago, such an event would never have occurred, but the prince had changed after his botched initiation had caused him to be captured by the Noxian Executioner, Urgot. His redemption quest had changed him further, bringing back a mature man who'd quelled the objections about his unorthodox decision and making Shyvana a permanent part of his elite guard. And so the nobility respected his decision, if only barely.

Directing the servants and soldiers was the short, but still well-built form of Lord Spiritmight while his plump wife stood nearby, watching the proceedings.

With a sigh, Poppy left Galio to politely introduce herself to the pair. "Good morning, Lord and Lady Spiritmight. I take it you have been advised on my accompaniment on your journey."

The couple greeted her warmly, shaking her outstretched hand vigorously. "Yes," Lord Spiritmight confirmed. "Thank you for taking the time to accompany us."

"It is good to know we will have a reliable, normal warrior to defend us should those Noxian ruffians try something," his wife continued, sending Shyvana and Galio a distrustful look as she spoke.

Poppy didn't comment, and simply excused herself, thankful the pair would be in the carriage for most of the trip. She had no doubt whom the nobles would find the only acceptable company this trip and did not think her patience would last if she had to put up with those types of comments the entire way.

Soon enough the preparations were complete and the company rode out of the city. They travelled in an organised formation; the Spiritmight's carriage remaining in the centre, with the Demacian guards surrounding it. On point ahead, stalked Shyvana; the half-dragon was far enough away that her scent did not spook the horses, but close enough to react to trouble should it arise. The tall redhead had no mount, but that did little to stop her keeping pace ahead. Galio and Poppy brought up the rear; the stone golem humorously talking to the uncomfortable yordle as she got used to the pony beneath her.

The day passed calmly as the crew travelled at a steady pace south. True to her intuition, whenever the company halted to rest, Lady Spiritmight latched onto the serious yordle (much to Galio's amusement) to chat to while her husband inspected their troops and Shyvana scouted the area, before they moved on. Thankfully, the friction stayed at a minimum as the noble couple gave the half-dragon a wide berth, but Poppy knew it wouldn't last.

Sure enough, that night the friction between them came to a head. They had been eating around the campfire when Lord Spiritmight once more made a snide comment about the nonhuman.

"I'm surprised by how much ground we covered today. I thought we'd only cover half as much, considering the horses' aversion to _some people_."

With a snarl, Shyvana's short resolve snapped. Gripping him by the front of his shirt, the irate woman lifted the terrified man off the ground.

"Let's get one thing straight," her yellow eyes burned into him. "It was my decision to come. I wanted to spend some time out of the city and out amoungst the natural beauty of this land. And the _only_ reason I accompanied you is because Prince Jarvan asked me personally to. He was worried about the threat to his mother's family, so I obliged to take care of you. But make no mistake: if you make one more underhanded comment about me that you think I don't understand, I'll rip a piece out of you myself. After all, Jarvan asked me to make sure you made it back to your home alive. He didn't specify in how many pieces."

The nervous guards looked at Poppy for direction.

"Aren't you going to do something?" one of them asked.

The blue yordle snorted, "No. He got what was coming to him." She smirked. "But you're more than welcome to try and separate them."

As expected, the half a dozen soldiers looked at the fierce half-dragon and backed away.

"That's what I thought," the yordle commented.

They needn't have bothered; a second later Shyvana dropped the terrified noble before scaling the nearest tree to sleep. Spiritmight picked himself up, pretending his hands weren't shaking, before he escorted his wife to their tent.

* * *

Poppy awoke early the next morning, joining the vigilant gargoyle as the sun rose.

"Good morning Poppy," Galio greeted her. "How did you sleep?"

"As well as one can while travelling," the yordle responded.

The azure, stone golem gave her a pointed look; he had seen the girl tossing and turning in her sleep last night.

She looked away. "It's been a while since I've travelled this route," she admitted. "How was watch?"

The stone giant took the change of subject graciously, turning to regard the brilliant hues of pink and gold that flooded the clearing as he spoke, "Uneventful, thankfully. Shyvana is up already."

"I'm not surprised," the yordle commented.

The conversation lapsed into comfortable silence as they continued to watch the sunrise. Soon enough however, the silence was broken as the rest of the company began to stir and the duo was required to join the morning preparations. As they worked, Poppy noted that Lord Spiritmight kept a safe distance from the half-dragon.

The travelling pace was smoother and quicker than the day before, though the positions were the same. It wasn't until the afternoon that something major occurred.

They had just rounded a bend in the road when Shyvana met them, body tense. "There is a log down across the road ahead," she told them. "I smell a trap."

"A log down?" the head of the soldiers scoffed. "That's the most common trick in the book."

"That may be," Galio spoke up. "But it is also very effective if caught unprepared as it forces you into a corner. We should proceed with caution."

The company started up again at a normal pace but stayed closer together. Sure enough a large downed oak blocking the road soon came into view. As they approached it, Poppy discretely scanned their surroundings. She could not see much through the thick foliage, however, her straining ears did pick up the quiet sounds of rustling around them.

The company soon drew to a stop, unsure of what to do as the horses skittishly pranced, unnerved by the tension in the air and the closeness of Shyvana. Poppy dismounted, loosening her father's hammer, when a familiar sound caused her to freeze in her tracks.

Galio, however, did not hesitate, rushing towards the soldiers and throwing a wing up just in time to shield them from the rain of arrows that suddenly appeared.

One soldier, not close enough to the golem, went down quickly with an arrow sticking out of his helmet. But the stone gargoyle's quick reflexes had saved the lives of at least four others.

Shyvana swiftly sprung into action, bull rushing the spot the arrows came from as she deflected the majority of the incoming projectiles with her crimson armguards. A large Noxian with an axe appeared from the shrubbery as the indigo woman drew close, swinging the large weapon at her head. The half-dragon caught the handle as it fell, ripping the weapon from the man's hands without batting an eyelid. He looked at her, terror forming in his eyes as a demonic grin split her face, yellow eyes glowing before she struck; her hands snaking up fast, before she snapped his neck.

More figures began to appear, striking fast and deadly from the surrounding forest. Three solders went down in fast succession before Poppy pulled herself from her frozen state. Shyvana was tearing through their attackers in a frenzy while Galio stayed on the defence, protecting the solders where he could. However, their company was vastly outnumbered and the soldiers were going down fast. They needed her help. Now was not the time to get caught up in the past, she had to act.

Due to her short stature, she hadn't been spotted yet, so using that advantage, she sprung up at the Noxian swinging at a nearby soldier's back. The hammer collided with the man's side, sending him catapulting away with the force of the hit. Poppy turned away before he'd hit the ground, catching the Demacian's grateful nod as she turned back to the second assassin that had started towards her.

She deflected the sword swipe with her hammer, pulling the weapon downwards before she pushed in close and kicked downwards with force. The man's kneecap shattered from the kick causing him to pull back with a howl of pain. That was all the opportunity Poppy needed to send her hammer up into the curled Noxian's face, crushing his skull as the man toppled over.

A sound from behind the yordle had her spinning, only to stop as Galio blocked the incoming arrow.

"Watch your back," he said simply, before taking out the female diving at them with a sword. Poppy nodded her thanks and the golem moved on.

Casting a quick eye over the battlefield, the blue teen noticed one assassin deftly making his way to the carriage. With a yell she shot forward, planting herself between the warrior and the nobles.

"Little yordle, you might want to move," the man warned her.

Poppy however just tightened her grip on Whomper and widened her stance.

"Suit yourself." He lunged forward but Poppy caught his sword thrust with her hammer, their weapons interlocking as they struggled to get the upper hand.

The Noxian looked at her thoughtfully. "I know you," he spoke as they broke apart.

Poppy swung at the assassin. "I've been told I leave a big impression."

The man dove out of the way, the hammer just missing the edge of his cloak as it struck the ground and leaving a large dent. His laughter sounded as he rolled back to his feet. "Yes I remember now: your father had the same bravado the last time we met. It didn't last long."

Poppy faltered, hammer slowing in its swing. "You."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Huh, what is it with Poppy arcs and cliffhangers? Let me know what you think :).**

 **Skullion123: Aw, I'm glad you think my writing brings the characters to life :). If there's one thing that I want to do it's that. I love Veigar and Lulu and I can't wait to introduce them, but it is going to be a while sorry :(. But, there will be another yordle showing up before you know it ;).**


	2. Figures from the Past

**Author's note: Yeaah, so I apologise for being two weeks late (and for being so bad at responding to the reviews for the first chapter). Just finished exams for the year and then had a roadtrip with friends. I've hardly had time for anything. But on the bright side I've officially completed my university degree and now have holidays :D, so I'm happy. I should also be able to update more consistently now too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for being patient (not like you had much choice :P).**

 **Warning: graphic language.**

* * *

Her whole world was frozen. The sounds around her came through in a muffled haze as her eyes remained locked on the grinning face before her. Slowly, his words sunk in. This was the man that had ambushed them. The man who'd tried to kill her. The one who had _murdered_ her father.

His smirk grew, "Ah, now you remember me."

The yordle was jolted from her stunned state just in time to dodge his forward sword-thrust, catching the next swing with her hammer.

The Noxian taunted her as he continued his assault. "I remember you: you're the only one who got away. The only mission I ever failed."

He jumped out of her reach, before pulling something small and shiny from his pocket. Poppy's purple eyes widened at the familiar, golden locket dangling from his fingers.

"It's why I kept this. I know, not much of a souvenir, is it? After all, it was really your father who did all the work. Ironic isn't it: you were saved by your daddy's prowess, but in protecting his child he paid the ultimate price."

Somewhere in the back of the yordle's mind, she knew he was taunting her. But, as anger consumed the girl, she found she didn't care. With a roar of rage, she lunged at the Noxian; her hammer swinging so hard and fast the man could do nothing but dodge.

Despite the strenuous effort he was exerting to remain out of harm, the warrior's grin didn't leave his face. That is, until the hammer hit him square in the chest.

His armour saved his chest from being crushed (but he would most definitely have bruised ribs if the pain and the crumpling sound the chest plate made were any indication) but he was still flung several feet back from the force of the blow. The man's motion was rapidly stopped by a nearby tree trunk, his sword clattering out of his hand from the impact.

Dazed, he looked up to see the infuriated yordle rapidly approach. She raised her hammer back in preparation for her next blow, only to have her legs kicked out from under her by the assassin's quick reflexes.

As the blue girl went down, the Noxian rolled to his feet, kicking the hammer out of her grasp as she reached for it.

Looming above her, he smirked and prepared to strike.

"Andreas!" His expression turned sour as the man's gaze shifted over to Kade, just in time to see his second in command dodge a furious swipe from the half-dragon. Eyes scanning the battlefield, he noted that while three of the eight Demacian soldiers remained, their numbers had also dwindled down to half and that many of those left were making a break for the forest. "We need to retreat!" Kade finished.

"Fine," the Noxian snarled. Looking down at the yordle picking herself up, he spoke gruffly. "Looks like you survive this time." With that he turned and retreated after his men.

Poppy knelt, retrieving her hammer with a deceptive calm. Across the clearing, Shyvana growled restlessly while Galio tended to the remaining soldiers.

Once they were sure the assassins were truly gone, the plump form of Lady Spiritmight burst from the carriage before crowding the young yordle. "Are you alright?" The woman gushed as she checked the blue girl for injuries, "You were so brave protecting us back there against that Noxian scum. You never lost your resolve, even in the face of such cowardly tactics. I cannot believe he would flaunt the murder of your father like that; and to taunt you with your own necklace – it was truly despicable."

Poppy could feel the presence of eyes on her, but she refused to meet any of them as she pulled her packs from her pony and secured them on her back.

Turning back to the Spiritmight couple, the seventeen-year-old spoke evenly, "You should be safe now Lord Spiritmight; I doubt they will try another stunt like that. And if they should, Shyvana and Galio will be more than enough protection. But I'm afraid I cannot continue on with you."

Glancing around, Poppy met Shyvana's piercing stare; the half-dragon's eyes reflecting a respect and pain that only those who have known true loss can understand, before she nodded her head.

"But," the Demacian lady broke the moment in confusion, "what about the ball you're expected to be at in Bandle City? As the Demacian ambassador, I'm sure you will be anticipated."

The yordle's resolve remained firm, "This is more important. Besides, I know that there are others representing Demacia, so I doubt anyone will miss me. But right now, I really must be going. I wish you both a safe journey."

With one final nod to the company, the teen started her new journey west.

* * *

After a while of steady travel, the yordle sighed. Without turning around, she finally addressed the presence behind her, "You do know Jandelle is the other way right?"

"I know," the deep voice replied simply.

Poppy stopped, turning to confront the looming giant shadowing her. "Then why are you here?"

Galio regarded her sombrely, "Are you sure this is wise?"

The bravado in the smaller girl faded. "No. But it is something I have to do."

"Poppy," the giant's red eyes filled with compassion, "It is just a necklace. It isn't worth your life."

"If it was a possession of Durand's would you do any different in my situation?" she challenged him.

The gargoyle tilted his head. "Fair point," he conceded.

Nodding, the yordle resolutely started off again.

She sighed as the familiar heavy footsteps started up again behind her and she turned once more to face her friend. "You know Jandelle is still the other way right?"

A small smile tugged on the edges of the statue's serious face, "If it was a possession of Durand's would you really let me go alone?"

The girl matched his smile, "Fair point."

* * *

The countryside flicked by at a rapid pace thanks to the horses that they had stolen. But Andreas paid no attention to the moving greenery around their dwindled numbers.

The air around the assassins was thick with defeat and dissatisfaction. Of the eighteen men and women that had ambushed the group, only ten remained; the rest had been killed by the dragon, the stone golem and the yordle.

Their brooding leader narrowed his eyes. This was meant to have been an easy gig. His men could have easily have dealt with the soldiers and the nobles if it wasn't for the damned half-dragon – a half-dragon who wasn't supposed to be there. They shouldn't have known about the ambush. But they had.

Andreas pulled the gold necklace from his pocket, taking in the delicate details of the flower locket in contemplation. Then, there was the yordle; the reminder of his one failed mission had been there too. It couldn't be a coincidence.

His expression turned grimmer as he tucked the locket away again.

"Andreas, what's on your mind?" Kade queried.

"Someone's trying to set us up," he said succinctly.

That caused a stir amoungst the rest of the group, but the leader's expression never changed.

He hadn't survived this long by luck. Whoever was trying to off him would find he was a lot harder to kill than he looked.

* * *

The surrounding land of Noxus was very different from those found in Demacia. The land to the west was known for its snowy mountains, rolling green hills and lush pockets of forestry. But the land of Noxus was as harsh and unforgiving as its people, with dry, barren plains to the south and sharp, stony mountains in the north. During the day, the sun shone down in a relentless blaze, while at night, the air turned cold enough to chill the bone.

However, none of this could halt Poppy's relentless fixation on her mission. So far, they had tracked the mercenaries north-east, taking a wide detour around the Institute of War. Despite the roundabout route, it was becoming increasingly obvious where the assassins' destination truly was: the capital itself.

Currently, they were a couple of days out from the city of Noxus, carefully picking their way along the very edges of the Ironspike Mountains and trying to follow the sparse tracks left amoungst the rocky surroundings. Overhead, the noonday sun beat down upon them.

Galio glanced at his companion, noticing how her sensitive eyes were squinted against the glare in an attempt to better search the rock-strewn path for further evidence. Regardless, the young yordle continued on resolutely.

Expanding his vigilance to their surroundings, the stone gargoyle paused as he spotted the small figure atop a nearby outcropping.

"Poppy," the golem stopped the yordle girl. "I believe we have company."

The blue teen paused in her march, turning to where Galio's attention was focused. Poppy's hand strayed towards her hammer as she narrowed her eyes further, trying to better make out the figure before she paused in surprise. "It looks like a yordle."

"Hmm," Galio narrowed his red eyes. "Are you sure? He looks a little – strange to me."

The girl nodded; there was definitely something odd about this yordle's appearance. It was almost like a feeling – a shimmery charge – the blue girl couldn't quite put her finger on. Her eye sight was not as good as Galio's but she was still confident in her assessment; there was no mistaking the large, furry ears and short stature.

"Definitely a yordle," she repeated before once again jerking in surprise. "Who's riding some sort of lizard."

As she spoke, the strange figure pulled his poleaxe from its place and levelled it at the pair.

"Oi you two!" Poppy heard the white yordle holler. "Yeah you! I don't normally give out warnings and such, but considering you're kin and I ain't never seen you around here before, I'll give you one chance. My name is Kled, Forward Captain Admiral of the Calvary Brigade. This is Skaarl, immortal Drakalops and the pride of Noxus. And you're trespassing on my land! So I'll give you five seconds to get 'fore I come and gut you and hang ya up by your own intestines!"

"Well," Galio said mildly. "He seems like a pleasant fellow."

"Yeah," the blue yordle retorted sarcastically. "As pleasant as a cornered Dragon-shark. And crazy to boot. This place is no man's land. And honestly, I don't know who in their right mind would want to own it anyway."

"So what do we do?" the giant asked his companion.

The yordle stood her ground resolutely. "We keep going. I'm not turning back just because some ancient, wannabe soldier tells me to. You hear that you crazy dingbat!"

That didn't sit well with the stranger, causing him to shriek as he jumped up and down in his saddle. "Nobody disrespects the Grand Major Lieutenant Kled. Don't say I didn't warn ya! Get em Skaarl!"

The irate yordle kicked the beast, causing the startled lizard to run – in the opposite direction.

"No! No! No!" the white-furred male pulled sharply on the creature's floppy ears, forcefully turning it around. "That way you stupid lizard! Now Chaaaaarge!"

The bemused pair watched this display in confused amusement, not ready for the speed at which the lizard creature was upon them.

Galio threw his wing up and over Poppy just in time, blocking the blood thirsty yordle's axe from skewering the girl. He hissed in pain as the creature's momentum took it up and over them, it's sharp claws digging into his stone wings.

As the pair turned, Galio broadened his stance, wings splaying wide as he roared. Predictably, the lizard balked, throwing its rider as it bolted away from the gargoyle.

The thrown yordle cursed as he found his feet. "Dammit Skaarl, you lily-livered coward! Just you watch, I'll take them both down by myself!" To prove his point, he threw himself at the nearby yordle girl with an enraged scream.

Unable to react in time, the furious older yordle collided with the blue girl, his overwhelming momentum causing the two of them to tumble down the small slope.

Poppy found her feet first, rising with an exasperated sigh. "I don't have time for this," she muttered as she caught the incoming pole-axe with her hammer. Finally face to face for the first time, the white yordle's face scrunched up in anger – and, surprisingly, recognition. "You!"

"What?" Poppy asked in confusion as she pulled the axe down sideways.

That seemed to enrage the older yordle even further as he attacked again with more ferocity. "You sneaky hammer wielding brat! You're the one that kept me from claiming my territory in the west. You think you can try and take more of my land from me. Well guess again! I'll skin ya hide and wear it as my new coat!"

The blue girl gave him an alarmed look, as she swung at his head, "What are you talking about? I've never met you before in my life. The only reason I'm even here is because I've been tracking a group of mercenaries back to Noxus."

He dodged the swing easily, "Nice try. But the only sneaky-sneaks I see around here are you two. Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!" the crazy yordle hacked at her in a frenzy, only to be blocked once more by the girl's hammer. Pulling back, he spoke as if nothing had happened. "What'd you do with your giant hammer? I was hoping to take it for myself when I killed you."

"Giant hammer?" Poppy queried as she dodged to the side before swiping at him with her yordle-sized weapon.

The crazy, white yordle sighed as he sidestepped her attack. "Do I have to spell everything out to ya? Your giant hammer. Orlag or Oramoms or something."

The pigtailed yordle paused slightly, looking at him incredulously. Was he really that crazy? "The hammer of Orlon. Wait, you think _I'm_ the hero of Demacia?"

She couldn't stay still long and she quickly dodged the furry of attacks suddenly thrown at her.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" her attacker shrieked before continuing. "Hero of Demacia, the Protector, Keeper of Orlomogon's hammer, take your pick. They're all just as stupid as those namby-pamby westerners. Now the First Captain Admiral Sergeant Kled: that is a name."

As she continued to evade the frenzied yordle's attacks, the teen tried to talk sense into him. "But yordles don't live that long. The hero of Demacia was around at the founding of the nation. I'm only seventeen!"

The mangy yordle rolled his eyes. "And I'm a lily-livered Drakalops. I may be crazy but I ain't stupid. I know it's you Poppy."

The blue yordle stalled, mind going blank in shock as she tried to make sense of what the crazy, old yordle had just said. She never even saw the axe heading straight for her head.

Suddenly, the ground was pulled out from under her and Poppy felt herself ascending. Below her, the shrinking form of the scruffy, white yordle jumped furiously up and down, cussing at the top of his breath.

As her mind slowly shook off the recent shock, the blue yordle tried to piece together what had happened. Glancing away from the strange old man and above, the girl could make out familiar blue arms along with a rhythmic beating, surmising that Galio had intervened and was currently flying them away from the spontaneous fight.

"Thanks, Galio," she murmured gratefully, curiousity bringing her eyes back down to where the fierce, crazy yordle was only a speck.

The gargoyle smiled before gently placing his friend on his back.

* * *

 **Congrats to Ninjakirby7 for guessing correctly who the next yordle was going to be :).**

 **Again, sorry about the wait, the next chapter should be up on time.**

 **Also, since I don't really remember and considering how busy I've been - do any of you know if I put a notification up on my last story when I posted this one? I generally try to do it for anybody following a story but not me. Cheers :).**


	3. The City of Noxus

**Author's Note: Hey the new chapter is on time this time :P (almost). This one is mostly a filler chap. but I hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

The ground far below moved past at a steady rate. Before long the strange yordle's irate form disappeared from view, replaced by more jagged ridges and stony crevices. These too, soon vanished as they headed further south, leaving dry, flat plains as far as the girl could see.

"Are you alright?" Galio asked in his deep, soft voice.

Poppy turned her attention from observing the scenery to respond. "Yeah," she spoke quietly. She did not mention the conversation she'd had with the crazy yordle; about how he had thought she had been the long dead Keeper of Orlon's Hammer – or how he had known her name. Instead the yordle focused her unsettled thoughts back on their mission. "But we lost their tracks."

"I know," Galio conceded. "But we have enough information to accurately guess where they're going. Following their tracks would have given us certainty, but flying will inevitably get us there faster. I would estimate we'll be there within this day."

The yordle nodded, before settling down for the trip.

* * *

The time passed quietly for the duo, but true to Galio's prediction, the city of Noxus soon came into sight. As they flew closer to their destination, Poppy found her eyes glued to the dark, foreboding mountain upon which the city had been built. With holes gouged out of the murky rock and stone towers sticking up like spines atop, the mountain bought to mind images of a grotesque skull. It was a place that seemed to ooze with an aura of brutality and death.

The blue girl felt a chill run over her skin. Demacia may have its fair share of flaws, but she was suddenly glad that she didn't live here.

Steeling herself with the reminder of her mission, Poppy tapped the gargoyle's head, "We should land. They'll spot you soon."

Nodding, the azure giant drifted in a slow spiral to the ground. "What now?"

"Stay here. When it's dark you can fly over the walls and into the city's back alleys. I'll find you there," the yordle told him, pulling her pack down from the larger being.

The gargoyle blinked before his red eyes fixed on her with an accusatory stare. "You're going in alone?"

She returned his look resolutely. "Well, you can't come in with me, you'd never make it past the guards. And I'll draw less suspicion if I enter normally. There's only a couple of hours of sunlight left, that'll give me enough time to get in, look around a bit and find a place to stay. Then I can meet up with you tonight and we can start the search tomorrow. I doubt they realise we followed them, and as long as I have Whomper, I'll be able to deal with anybody who tries to mess with me. I'll be fine."

After a few moments of silence, Galio nodded. "Alright. But you should leave your armour with me; it looks too Demacian."

Regretfully, Poppy agreed, shedding the burnished metal pieces before readjusting her bag.

"Stay safe my friend," Galio bid her farewell.

"You too."

* * *

Nerves built in the yordle girl's gut as she approached the black archway into the city and the suspicious eyes of the two bulky guards fell upon her.

"State your name and business," the grisly black bearded man spoke.

"My name is Rosabelle Quiggen. I'm here to visit my Uncle Ellis Quiggen. He's a blacksmith."

The broad female with a scar running from her jaw up to her left eyebrow sneered down at the pigtailed teen. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering around by yourself?"

The girl bristled, "I can take care of myself."

Blackbeard snorted, "If you say so."

Stamping her pass, the two guards let the yordle through. As she passed under the arch, she heard him whisper to his companion, "Bet she won't last the night here."

"Not our problem," the female retorted.

Poppy rolled her eyes, but was otherwise unconcerned by the comment. She knew that many Noxians looked down (more than figuratively) on yordles. Their small stature and generally benevolent and social-dependant nature was completely at odds with the morals that the city-state upheld. To Poppy, it was a misconception that would work in her favour. Underestimating the girl gave her an edge in a fight – as well as in other situations. After all, without her seemingly innocent and diminutive form, she doubted she would have made it into the city with such an easy lie.

As she made her way into the city, the young yordle observed her surroundings warily. The outskirts of Noxus was a wallowing cesspool of decay and anarchy. It was here that those not strong or smart enough to make it in the inner city were forced to dwell.

While technically within the city walls, the soldiers of Noxus left the outer regions to fend for themselves. When you added this with the Noxian sentiment that the strong survive at the expense of the weak, it quickly became known as a place you do not want to spend a long time in – especially this close to nightfall.

Poppy clutched her hammer tight, ready for anything. But, thankfully, her small form was ignored by most. She continued to travel uphill until she reached the second tier. Here, the life was still poor and the atmosphere tense, but there was more of a semblance of order and cohesion; with stone houses rather than leaning shacks and marketplaces and storefronts with people willing to pay rather than steal.

Analysing the surroundings, Poppy decided this was the best place to start her search.

It was still a couple of hours away from sunset, so the blue girl spent this remaining time to scout out the North-West sector before finding a decent looking inn to stay the night.

The inside of 'the Blue Dragon' was well-lit and not too rowdy. Scanning the crowd carefully, the yordle pushed her way to the counter where a broad olive-skinned woman was serving drinks.

Climbing up onto a stood, Poppy addressed the woman. "I would like to book a room for the night, please."

The tall human looked unimpressed down at the seventeen-year-old. "Do you have the money to pay?"

Poppy didn't bother to answer, instead she simply took out her pouch, tucked away close, and placed it on the bench. The jiggling sound it made upon impact answered her question.

Nodding in satisfaction, the older woman got straight to the point, "That'll cost you 50 silver pieces."

The young yordle snorted. "No. 50 silver is way too expensive for one night's accommodation here. Particularly as I heard you just provide a room to baldy over there for 20 silver pieces." The girl gestured with her head towards the stout man chugging his way through a pint that the woman had served moments before.

The dark-haired woman leaned over the counter and into the girl's face, her massive balk making the move even more intimidating. "Well, that was him and this is you. So either you pay the 50 pieces or I'll make you leave."

Poppy never even flinched, "You can try. But I'm not budging. Now, I'll pay 20 silver pieces for a room for the night _and_ a meal for threatening me."

The stare down continued for a couple more seconds before the woman laughed. "Alright, but only because I like you." Sliding the room key and a steaming bowl of stew in exchange for the coins, she finished, "If you have the strength to back up your boldness, you might even survive here."

Nodding in final thanks, Poppy made her way over to an unoccupied corner to eat her meal.

Scooping away at the surprisingly salty and flavourful stew, the yordle used her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on the surrounding conversations. Most of the talk was trivial, with complaints about work, chatter about league and politics as well as the current market gossip. While Poppy did learn some useful information for navigating throughout the second tier, try as she might, the girl could find no mention of an Andreas.

As the conversation dwindled, the blue yordle decided to call it a night, retiring to her room. The small room was on the first floor with a single bed up against the far wall under a window. The rest of the room was sparse but clean.

Locking the door behind her and dropping her stuff at the foot of the bed, the exhausted girl flopped onto the mattress. Laying on the clean sheets, Poppy tried to sort through the mess of thoughts in her mind.

She was in Noxus – the very place that was responsible for her father's death – chasing after the very person who had killed him for a necklace. It had been such a spontaneous, emotional decision and only now was she truly coming to grips with the flaws in that decision. She was in enemy territory without a plan. She could very well get herself and Galio killed by confronting the assassin group. That is assuming they even found them in the first place. Noxus was a huge city, and she only had a single name to go off of. What if she never found him? And if she did, what would she do then? Would she kill him? The yordle didn't know and that unsettled her. Sure, she had killed people before. But that was on the battlefield. This burning anger and want for revenge; the idea of killing in cold blood. That was very different.

With a sigh, the yordle glanced out the window. A dark cloudless sky, dotted in stars and a half moon hanging at the peak of its orbit greeted her sight. It was probably late enough to find Galio.

Standing on the bed, Poppy propped open the window, wedging her scarf inconspicuously in the corner so she could get back in later. Then she climbed through, dropping to the ground on the other side and quietly slipping away into the night.

Whomper was gripped tight in the girl's grip as she made her way through the dark lit streets; a comforting weight as she kept an eye out for any approaching danger.

To survive in Noxus, one had to be on guard and ready for a fight at any moment. But at night that threat was much worse. Unlike the constant patrols in Demacia, most Noxians barred and guarded their own doors. If you died outside, it was your own problem.

Still, despite the shady characters, boisterous drunkards, and desperate poor that haunted the dark streets, Poppy managed to slip unnoticed towards the inner wall thanks to her small stature and heightened senses.

Skirting the second-tier gate and its guards, the yordle girl finally paused up against the wall, hammer still in hand.

She jumped in surprise when a large blue hand landed on her shoulder, only to halt her instinctual swing as she recognised the familiar broad wings and considerate eyes of her friend.

"I am sorry for startling you," Galio apologised.

"It's okay," the yordle relaxed more than she had since entering the city. "This place just has me on edge."

"So I can see," he rumbled. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," the girl admitted. "This place is very different to Demacia. Every interaction here is a challenge."

The gargoyle gave her a small smile, "I'm sure you're taking that in stride fine. So, what is your plan?"

"Well," Poppy spoke a little uncertainly, "I was thinking of asking around tomorrow to see what I can find out."

Galio looked at her disapprovingly, "That's not a very fool-proof plan. You have no guarantee of finding out anything and furthermore, you completely open yourself up to alerting them to the fact that you're here."

"Do you have a better plan? Because I'm open to ideas." When the golem stayed silent the yordle continued with a sigh, "I know it's not a very good plan, but it's the only thing I've got currently. And even if I do alert the group to me, we still have the element of surprise because they won't know you're here."

"You want me to stay hidden again," the disapproval was evident in the gargoyle's voice.

Poppy nodded, "I'll be fine. I can take care of most threats by myself."

"I know. But I still do not like it. Please be careful Poppy. I do not wish to lose another friend."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of getting myself killed." The girl put her hand on the golem's knee, "And I know this is a very risky plan. But I still have to try. I'll be as careful as I can be while I'm at it. Now, I need to get back to the inn. I'll meet you back here tomorrow night, okay?"

The stone giant sighed. "Alright. Good night Poppy. And be safe."

* * *

 **Man, Noxus was actually really hard to define. I had to spend a lot of time thinking through how things would work and how it would differ from the other city-states. But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out in the end :).**

 **Fun fact: this story takes place at the same time (roughly) as the last one. Hence Lady Spiritmight's comment about the party last chapter. Which means, this is why Poppy didn't show up to the international ball.**

 **Anyway, I'm actually graduating next week :D, but I should have the next chapter up on time.**


	4. Taco Time

**Author's note: Ah ok, this chapter is waaay late. Holidays got busier than I thought. Between graduating, road trip, parent's moving house and starting work it's been kinda hectic. I'm really hoping now that I've started work, I can get back into the regular updates again, but I can't promise. Anyway, have an extra long chapter to make up for it :).**

* * *

Poppy got up early the next morning to begin her search. As she navigated the unfamiliar streets for information, she couldn't help but take in the sights and the culture that the city had to offer. In many ways, it held the fundamental similarities that all cities shared; with merchants hawking their wares, children playing games on the streets and parents conversing in front of their homes; albeit it was a lot more rambunctious and all round grittier than the yordle was used to in Demacia or Bandle City.

But there were also many differences as well; it was hard to ignore the foreboding gates and guards barring entrance to every tier, the occasional duel or roughhousing in the streets and the dark, foreboding mountain looming over them all. But perhaps the most surprising difference was the diverse nature of the citizens. The streets of Noxus were packed with people from every nation of Runeterra; from the burly giants of the Freljord to the dark skinned Shurimans to hexaugmented Zaunites. But the diversity of the human citizens was not the only variety the yordle had seen. The city was also home to a great range of creatures too. So far Poppy had spotted Minotaurs, bear anthros, giants, as well as the occasional yordle. In fact, the girl was sure she had even glimpsed a large, white lion figure amongst the crowd.

Truthfully, Poppy had never experienced such a vast assortment of citizens in one city before. Bandle City was too secluded to gather many foreigners, and despite Demacia's appearance as a benevolent ally, the general xenophobia of non-human, non-yordle creatures the majority of the population held made it very rare to find as much variety amongst the citizens.

Despite her general knowledge of Noxus growing, by the mid-afternoon Poppy had yet to find any information on her target. With a sigh, the yordle girl made her way over to a quiet, cobblers shop, her hope dwindling but her resolve as strong as ever.

She paused in the doorway briefly to take in an intricately carved flower in the dark wood of the door, when a brief flicker of movement caught her attention. The girl remained still however, as she glimpsed the dark wing slide back out of sight in the alley across from her. She knew Galio had been tailing her all morning as she had spotted brief glimpses of his form in the dark back-streets and heard the occasional sound of his familiar steps. Once she had realised he was following her, the young yordle had (for the most part) ignored his presence, content, for now, with the assurance that she wasn't alone should something go wrong.

Entering the shoe shop, the yordle girl was surprised to find a relatively short and unfocused man behind the counter. Most of the citizens she had encountered were much larger than the average – a by-product of the city-state's motto – and all carried an alert, almost daring, look in their eyes.

The pale man's expression never wavered from his bored look as his eyes slid over the girl. "I don't usually see yordles in my shop. I thought your kind didn't like our shoes."

"We don't," Poppy said shortly, as she approached the counter. "I'm looking for a man. He goes by the name Andreas; a little taller than you, broad shoulders, dark hair and a short beard."

The man looked down at her for a couple of seconds before answering, "I don't know anyone of that description. Is he a friend of yours?"

The blue yordle sighed, "Figures. No one I've talked to this morning has either. And no, we're not friends."

"Strange that you would spend so much time searching for someone you barely know," the short man commented.

"He has something I want back," was the girl's clipped answer, but it was answer enough.

"Ah," the cobbler nodded, "then I wish you luck. You'll probably need it. Now, if you're done with your questions and you're not going to buy anything, you can get out or you'll drive away customers."

"Very well," Poppy didn't bother to mention that the shop had no customers anyway. Already her brief stay in Noxus had taught her that reputation and image meant just as much here as it did in Demacia.

As the girl turned back to the door, her stomach rumbled. She'd spent so long searching she hadn't had the chance to find lunch. After pondering her situation, the girl turned back to the shopkeeper. After all, he had been pretty receptive. "You wouldn't happen to know any good places for food in this area?" she asked.

The man paused to think before he answered as lethargically as before, "There's a stall in the markets to the south of here that does some nice spicy tacos."

"Thank you," Poppy nodded before heading out of the dark shop.

* * *

 _Well,_ Poppy thought as her mouth watered from the tantalising smell of the sizzling meat and hot sauce of her taco, _that shopkeeper may have the emotional capacity of a slug, but he has good taste._

Thanking the stall keeper, Poppy started walking away to continue her search, unwrapping the hot food to eat on the go.

Just as she was going to take a bite however, she felt someone yank on her pigtails as prying hands tried to pull the food from her grasp.

Poppy was having none of it however, tightening her grip on her tacos. Pushing back, the yordle felt the pull on her hair loosen before she flipped the figure behind her up and over her head. There was a paired set of startled cries as the flung thief landed on their companion. Fluidly, Poppy pulled her hammer up and ready, only to stop in surprise at the tangle of children before her.

Both had thin, gaunt skin that was covered in dirt. The eldest, who could be no more than ten, sent her a frustrated glare as he pulled the younger girl to her feet. Then, before Poppy could even make a sound, the two were off and running down the street and away from the young girl.

"Wait!" Poppy called, chasing after them, cursing as they began to pull away from her. "Oh for crying out loud. Do you want this food or not?" she shouted after them.

The words brought the children to a stop and they suspiciously watched her as she drew close again.

The boy sneered at her as he eyed the food. "We don't need your charity."

The yordle girl rolled her eyes – typical Noxian pride. "I'm not giving it to you for free," Poppy told them evenly. "I'm selling it for information."

They seemed more receptive to that, though still wary.

"What sort of information?" the little girl asked.

"What makes you think _we'll_ know anything about it," the boy continued suspiciously. "And how do you know we will tell you the truth?"

"I'm looking for a person," the blue teen told them. "And I figure you may know something because I know that people tend to ignore the small, seemingly unimportant people around them when discussing things. As for the truth, well, I'll just have to take that chance. But considering I'm giving you the food for any information – even none – I don't think you have any reason to lie to me. So do we have a deal?"

The two kids exchanged looks before hesitantly nodding.

"Alright," the boy answered.

"I'm looking for an Andreas. He's the leader of a group of assassins He's taller than average, with dark hair and a short beard." As soon as Poppy mentioned the guy, she could see the signs of recognition in the children.

Still, they hesitated, conversing silently before the boy answered. "If you're talking about who I think you are, then that's Andreas Nightwing, leader of the Blackthorns," he told her seriously.

"Where would I find him?" Poppy asked.

The two shrugged. "Don't know exactly. All we know is that their territory is on the east side."

"Thank you," the yordle responded genuinely, passing the still hot meal to the two children.

They grabbed the food before scurrying towards the nearest alleyway, shovelling the food in their mouths as they went.

As Poppy turned to go however, the boy called out to her, "If I was you I'd leave. The man you're looking for is lethal. If you go after him, he'll kill you." And with that last word of warning, he scampered off after the girl.

* * *

It was too late in the day to travel all the way to the other side of the city; particularly as the yordle girl had no wish to be caught there at night without a plan. Instead she bought herself a map before retiring to her room to plan her next course of action.

Spreading the parchment out on the floor, Poppy marked her current position before sectioning the two relevant sectors. So far, she had been in Noxus for one and a half days and had barely covered half of the current section. The east sector was just as large, meaning that even by narrowing down her region of search, she still had a lot of ground left to cover.

Her eyes narrowed in thought: it would take her a fair while to travel to the other sector, let alone back. She was probably better off finding a room on the other side tomorrow. Hopefully, she wouldn't have too many problems bartering for one.

With the timing sorted out, Poppy turned her attention to the next problem. The children had told her that the Blackthorns controlled the sector, meaning that her chances of staying undetected once she started asking around there was slim.

The girl sighed, there wasn't much she could do about that. Their plan with Galio as backup was still the most effective one. She would just have to stay on alert.

Her musings were brought to an end as her stomach rumbled. In her haste, she had forgotten to eat anything for lunch. Rolling up the map, the yordle leisurely made her way out to the main area of the inn.

* * *

Poppy came back from dinner with a much clearer idea of what the eastern quadrant was like. She had also talked to the innkeeper about leaving tomorrow, thanking the lady for the hospitality.

By the time she was back in her room, it was almost time for her to meet up with Galio.

As the yordle opened the window to leave however, a familiar figure dropped down to meet her.

Poppy raised an eyebrow, unsurprised by the stone golem's appearance. "So you were following me," she stated bluntly.

Galio gave her a guilty, but ultimately unapologetic, smile. "Sorry."

She let it go with a smile. "It's alright. It was nice to know you were there if I needed you. How much did you hear?"

"Not much," the gargoyle admitted. "I was more in position to watch your back rather than eavesdrop."

The yordle nodded. "Well, I managed to find out more about Andreas," situating herself on the windowsill, the blue girl explained seriously. "Apparently, he's the leader of a gang called the Blackthorns. And they have territory on the Eastern side. So that's where I'm headed tomorrow."

"That's bound to draw attention," Galio pointed out.

"I've been thinking about that," Poppy confirmed. "But I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing. With you watching from out of sight, we'll still have the upper hand in a fight. And from what I've seen, if I draw suspicion, they're much more likely to attack than report it. Which will tell us whether we're on the right track. It's risky, but I think it'll work."

Galio nodded. "That makes sense. Just be wary."

Poppy nodded. "Don't worry, I plan on it."

* * *

Dark wooden walls rose up around her, in a maze of corridors, barely lit by the sparsely spaced crystal lamps hanging overhead. That suited her just fine, as the long shadows made it easier to creep along unseen. So far she hadn't seen anybody, but she could hear voices up ahead.

She followed the murmured conversation, navigating the twists and turns until she reached a large storage space. Pausing up against the doorway, she looked out to see the one she had been searching for, with his back towards her as he conversed with a subordinate.

A flurry of emotions swept through the girl at the sight of the broad cloaked shoulders and proud stance; the man who had haunted her for a year. Pushing down at the overwhelming anger, fear and sadness that threatened to overcome her, she watched intently as the other Noxian nodded before exiting the room. Excitement stirred: this was her chance. Readying her hammer, the girl got ready to charge, when the man spoke.

"I know you're there."

She froze as he turned towards where she was hiding.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up," he continued as she approached into the dim light. All around them, the shadows flickered and danced along the walls, but the girl's attention was fixed on the familiar, arrogant face across from her. "So why did you come? Was it for revenge, closure, death? I can guarantee at least one of those."

The teen felt her blood boil in anger and she readied her hammer, "I came to take back what's mine. But if I have to go through you to do it, then that's fine by me."

His infuriatingly, iconic smirk grew as she rushed him, the grin staying fixed on his face as he dodged each and every swing she threw at him. The yordle felt her fury grow and with an all-mighty yell, she bull-rushed him once more.

He was ready for her however, neatly sidestepping the charge before twisting and backhanding the girl as she passed. Her momentum turned against her, the yordle found herself hurled across the room.

"You'll have to do better than that," the man commented dryly.

Resolutely, she got to her feet and readied her hammer, only to stall in surprise when the familiar weight was no longer in her grip. Frantically, she glanced around for her precious weapon.

"Looking for something?" Glancing up at the mellow question, she froze at the sight of her hammer rolling ideally between the Noxian's hands, her burning anger replaced in an instant by a cold feeling sinking to the bottom of her gut.

Frantically, she lunged to the side to avoid the overhead swing he sent using her very own hammer. Rolling to a stop, she looked up as he laughed humourlessly.

"End of the line little yordle. And this time, there's no one here to save you."

Suddenly, there was a resounding crash from one of the sky lights and a giant, stone gargoyle landed in between the two figures, hard red eyes fixed firmly on the Noxian.

"I would beg to differ," he stated.

The assassin blinked before throwing his head back in laughter, "Unbelievable, you decided to come with her." Meeting the giant's gaze with a confident grin, he continued, "And here I thought I wouldn't get a real challenge."

The gargoyle's glare intensified, "Fighting the two of us may be the last challenge you ever face."

The man beckoned the stone golem on, "Only one way to find out."

The gargoyle didn't rush him, instead he cautiously approached. Once he was in range, the Noxian swung with the stolen hammer, but the gargoyle struck faster, dodging the swing and punching towards the man's face.

The assassin caught the stone golem's punch, but was unable to dodge as the gargoyle whipped his tail around the Noxian's other wrist, twisting it at an odd angle and causing him to drop the hammer.

"Catch!" Her friend called out, throwing the hammer towards the girl.

Feeling the comforting weight of her weapon, the yordle felt her confidence return and she charged in to join the fight.

As the man pulled out his sword to thrust toward the stone giant, the yordle girl caught the swing with her hammer, pushing the sword down and away from him. He tried to pull his sword free, but she continued to hold it down. As she did, her friend threw another punch, aiming for the stuck Noxian's face.

Unexpectedly, the man dropped his sword before ducking forward and under the swing. As he pivoted around, his foot caught the girl in the gut, sending her backwards before he rolled over the golem's back. As he passed, his hand flashed into his pocket for a knife, scraping it along the stony hide and leaving a long gash in his wake.

The gargoyle roared in pain, snatching at the man but he was already up and running towards the downed girl. Just as the Noxian reached her, however, a gust of magically-charged wind knocked him away. He was thrown to the ground, knife clattering out of his hand as the air was knocked out of his lunges.

Ceasing the wing created gale, the stone giant stalked towards the assassin. "You will not hurt my friend," he spoke resolutely.

An unsettling feeling twisted at her insides as the yordle noticed the man's hidden smirk. Something was wrong. The anxious tightened before blooming into freezing horror as she noticed the glint of sharpened steel in the Noxian's concealed hand. He'd retrieved his sword, and her friend didn't know it.

Desperately, she tried to run and help, only to find herself frozen in place. The yordle struggled with all her might, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move a muscle. Even her desperate cries had become stuck in her throat. With a heavy heart, she realised she could do nothing but watch.

With a mighty roar, the gargoyle wrenched his arms down towards the man. And that's when the Noxian struck; swiftly thrusting the sword though the centre of his chest.

"No!" she cried out as the sword was plunged deep into her friend's stony hide. Watching helplessly, as the life ebbed out of his warm eyes and his form cracked as it impacted the ground.

Slowly, the ground shifted; dirt and leaf debris replacing stone and living trees preplacing lifeless wood. The scenery morphing to form a hauntingly familiar spot.

As it did, so too, did the body; shifting into a large bushy yordle, with calluses from years of forge work and a determined look still set upon his face.

"Daddy," the word broke with emotion and she felt tears running down her face. She wanted to run to him; she wanted to turn from the scene before her. But she could do neither. All she could do was scream and weep like she wished she'd been able to do the first time; a heart wrenching wail for the person who had been her whole world.

Only when the smirking Noxian stepped up to her was she finally able to tear her eyes away from the petrifying scene before her, eyes still streaming with tears.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "you'll be with them soon enough." And he plunged his sword into her chest.

* * *

Poppy awoke with a start, gasping for air. As she focused on slowing her breathing, she cradled her head in her hands.

 _It was just a dream,_ she told herself, _it won't happen like that._

Slowly, her breathing steadied and the girl wiped her eyes before lying back down. Her unfocused gaze wandered the ceiling as she resigned herself to yet another sleepless night.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ she wondered.


	5. The Price of Information

**Author's note: Hey so, it's pretty much on time :). This chapter was both a pain to write but fun at the same time.**

* * *

The sun had barely peaked over the rocky horizon when Poppy left the inn to begin her trek to the other side of the city. The early light tinged the dark, stone buildings in a golden hue, which, when coupled with the occasional brightly coloured shop, was strangely pretty.

The morning air was quiet, with only the occasional early-riser on the solitary streets to break the stillness. Nearby, a wiry Shuriman opened their bakery while further up, a burly Freljordian unlocked a flower shop. Both nodded in greeting to the yordle as she passed.

It was late morning by the time Poppy finally made it to the eastern sector. Unsurprisingly, it was quite similar to the region she'd already investigated. However, rather than the half-residential, half-business setup, this section was primarily commercial buildings.

This brought a couple of unseen problems; in-particular the business of the area. Realistically, the yordle girl shouldn't have been surprised. Commercial centres were the epicentre of a city's life-force, providing companionship, goods and work for practically every trade. It made sense that even a band of assassins would thrive where commissions and information were at an all-time high. However in a city like Noxus, such a crowded area proved extremely difficult for the young yordle to assert herself. Despite her resolve, Poppy found herself pushed around by busy shoppers and workers alike.

Finally, after hours being overridden by the larger citizens, she decided to cut her losses and instead heading towards a couple of less occupied store fronts.

Ducking into an antique store, Poppy looked around the quiet shop. The place was dim and dusty, causing the girl to blink rapidly as she started to navigate through the cluttered shelves. Despite the mess, she could still tell that the shop was mostly empty with only a couple of customers browsing the shelves.

Adjacent to the entrance two store hands were moving a tea set – the lanky Ionian arranging the items that the pale, stocky Noxian was passing up to him – in the far corner, a dwarf was cleaning a breastplate, all the while the hard-eyed manager watched them all from behind his desk. Most of them ignored the yordle as she entered, the exception being the scarred Noxian at the counter who regarded her with wary eyes.

"May I help you?" came the belligerent query.

"I'm hoping so," Poppy spoke, approaching the desk. "I'm looking for someone."

"Information will cost you money here," the man told her in no uncertain terms.

The girl rolled her eyes, before pulling out a single gold piece. Before handing it over, she held it up for him to see and asked, "If I give you this, will you tell me what you know about Andreas Nightwing and the Blackthorns?"

The man's hand had been inching towards the coin when he stopped, face going pale. "Andreas?"

At the sound of the name, every other person in the store paused, before glancing over at the pair, bodies tense and faces fearful.

"Get out." The manager spoke shortly.

"What?" Poppy asked in surprise.

"Get out now!"

Her purple eyes narrowed, measuring his reaction, before she shrugged, "Alright."

Turning back towards the door, the yordle casually made her way out. Once she was outside the store, however, she let her ears perk up, trying to pick up any following conversation. Sure enough, her sensitive ears quickly picked up the store owner's voice as he talked to his subordinates.

"Kill her," was his brief order.

The girl felt her heartrate increase at the blatant remark, but she forced herself to keep her breathing even and her steps calm as she walked away. The last thing she wanted was for them to know that she'd been eavesdropping.

As she casually wandered down the street, Poppy attuned her ears to the noises behind her. It was a little harder to pinpoint, over the noisy, surrounding chatter, but she could still make out three sets of footsteps keeping pace behind her.

Just to be certain, she paused, pulling her map out of her pack and pretending to study it. Sure enough, the footsteps came to a halt, before instantly picking up again with her renewed motion. Confident with her deduction, the yordle strode with purpose now, heading down the street before turning down a side alley that would bring her closer to the second outer wall.

The noise of the bustling market place died down as she entered the backstreet, allowing her to accurately make out the sounds of her pursuers.

Poppy allowed herself a small smirk. With how few yordles lived in the city of Noxus, she doubted its citizens had much of an idea about how good her hearing really was. Unlike most human prey, she didn't even need to turn around to gather all the information she needed to fight.

From the heavy footfalls and the even heavier breathing, she quickly deduced that the stout workhand was the closest to her. Slightly behind him and to her left, were longer, more steady steps, suggesting the lanky worker.

Poppy frowned at the light footsteps furthest back. Those definitely didn't sound like they belonged to a dwarf, which meant they were from someone new – someone unknown. But that wasn't what was seriously worrying her. Their pacing suggested they were most likely a short human, but their footsteps were still too light for what their size indicated. She could only draw one conclusion: this person had experience doing this sort of thing and that made them very dangerous.

The yordle had no more time to think however, as the stout worker sent a powerful punch straight at her head.

She ducked the blow, before ramming straight into his gut. Unprepared, he gave little resistance as she charged him into the wall; his head colliding with the sturdy bricks and knocking him out cold.

He crumpled at her feet, but Poppy was already diving to the side of the second man's sword. Rolling to her feet and catching the next blow with her hammer, she twisted the weapon out of his grip. The lanky workmen had time for a brief look of panic before the hammer caught him square in the gut. Reflexively, he doubled over, gasping for breath only for the girl's fist to slam into his face, swiftly knocking him out.

A glint of light caught her attention and she turned. A knife grazed her cheek, thrown off course by her movement. The yordle gritted her teeth at the stinging sensation but couldn't afford to spend any further attention to the dripping cut as she frantically she searched the alley for the final man.

Straining her eyes and ears to their limits, she was able to deflect and dodge the rapid flow of knives he threw next, but despite her best efforts, she still couldn't keep track of his form.

As she ducked a pair of throwing daggers, Poppy felt her aggravation and panic growing, causing her to forcefully push the emotions down. She needed to keep a cool head. After all, no matter how skilled, he couldn't have an infinite set of knives. Eventually he would run out and she could make her move then. However, the steady voice in her mind questioned: what he would do then?

Her answer came quicker than she could anticipate, as the Noxian let loose a vast flurry of kunai directly at her.

Acting on instinct, the girl whirled her hammer in a barrier before her, thankfully blocking the majority of the incoming projectiles in time. One stray blade, however, still got through her guard before plunging deep into her forearm.

With a cry of pain, she involuntarily grasped the deep wound tight, trying to halt the flow of blood, steadily leaking out.

Her inattention came at a cost. "Got you," a smug voice whispered just behind her head.

The girl turned, desperately trying to shield the cutting blade she knew was coming, even as she braced for the cold sheering steel. Only it never came.

Instead she spun around just in time to see the lithe Noxian being thrown up against the wall by a very angry gargoyle. The knife he'd held clattered to the ground, way out of reach as the acrobatic man struggled helplessly in the stone giant's crushing grip.

Galio barely paid the man's struggles any attention, instead turning back to look at his friend.

"Are you alright?' His concerned gaze swept her form; expression darkening as he quickly noticed the inflicted wounds. He turned back to his captive with a furious growl, causing the man's eyes to go wide in fear.

"Galio stop!" Poppy pushed herself between the two, Whomper at the ready. "I'm alright. Please, we need him alive."

The gargoyle's narrow, red eyes continued to bore into the Noxian for a couple more seconds before he conceded. "Alright." With a final glare, he released the man and backed off slightly. But he did not lower his guard.

The dropped Noxian shook as he gasped in ragged breaths, but he still managed to glare at the girl as she turned her attention to him fully. Poppy ignored the look as she spoke, "I take it from your attack that you do in fact know something about the man I'm looking for. You will tell me what you know about Andreas Nightwing."

The man sneered up at her, "You don't scare me, little yordle."

A warning growl from Galio quickly wiped the scorn from his face as his eyes swung towards the looming presence behind the yordle.

Squatting down to eye level, Poppy regarded the small Noxian with cold interest. "If I was you, I probably wouldn't aggravate him further," she advised him. "My friend here is already extremely unhappy with you hurting me and he's very, very hungry. Right now, I'm the only thing keeping you alive."

Implicitly, she knew Galio was playing along, barring his teeth as he continued to growl. She had to stop herself from grinning as the man visibly paled, his resolve plummeting. Instead, she pressed further. "I can only keep him at bay for a limited time, so if you continue being uncooperative, I'll be unable to stop him from tearing you to pieces. But, if you answer my question, you get to live. Doesn't seem like much of a choice to me. Now, where do I find Andreas?"

Tearing his eyes away from the menacing stone golem as her words grew hard, the man reluctantly spoke. "The Blackthorns have a couple of bases of operation, making it hard for outsiders to locate them. But I did hear that they're supposed to be meeting tonight at their storehouse."

"And where is this storehouse?" Poppy pressed.

"It's located behind Burlson's Butcher shop in the central marketplace. You can't miss it."

The girl gave him a grim smile, "See. Was that so hard?"

Before he could respond she knocked him out with her hammer.

"Was it really wise to let him live?" Galio queried.

Poppy shrugged. "I said I'd let him go if he cooperated."

"Hmm," was the gargoyle's ambiguous response. He paused, looking back at the downed men warily, even as his yordle companion started striding down the alley.

"Come on," she called back. "We still have a good amount of daylight left. I'd like to get a good look at the storehouse and make a plan before barging in there."

As he joined the girl, she turned to him, face morphing into a soft, shy expression so very different from normal. "Thank you, by the way. For helping me out back there." She wanted to say more, but found it difficult to phrase it.

Fortunately, Galio understood. Giving her a gentle smile, he spoke, "Anytime, my friend. Though, for future reference: never in my life have I considered eating a person," he added indignantly.

"I know that," she said with a small smirk. "But he didn't. I'm sorry Galio, but I needed the leverage."

Her friend gave a sigh. "Very well. But next time, I get to be the good cop."

Poppy let out a genuine laugh, "Fair enough. I'm not very good at it anyway."

* * *

He'd kept his breathing even as the conversation ahead of him continued; his eyes closed and body limp so not to draw attention to himself. Mounting another surprise attack on the two foreigners had crossed his mind, but he'd quickly decided against it. After all, it hadn't worked out that well last time, and with two of them now, his chances of success had dropped even lower. Instead, all he did was peak through his lashes at the yordle girl and the giant stone thing's backs as his companion spilled their intel.

He fought down a sneer at the grovelling. It was pathetic – but he knew it couldn't be helped. For now, he just had to be patient and wait for the two foreigners to leave.

Once he was sure they were gone, the stout Noxian swung back to his feet; swiftly navigating his way back through the busy streets. Finally, he came upon a nondescript door near the outer wall.

Knocking twice, then three times rapidly, he waited for the door to open.

What he did not expect, was the cold edge of a blade against his throat.

"And just what are you doing here?" a menacing voice sounded next to his ear.

The pale workhand swallowed. "I have some news for you, Andreas," he explained.

The assassin didn't speak, but the slight relief of pressure on his throat was message enough to keep talking.

"There's a yordle girl in the area who's been looking for you. I don't know why she is, but she has some very detailed information on you."

"This girl, what does she look like?"

"Umm," the man cast his thoughts back, bringing to mind an image of the yordle. "She has blue skin, pigtails and doesn't smile."

Andreas' response was not what he was expecting, as the deadly man, let out a hearty laugh. "Unbelievable! She followed me all the way here – to the heart of my very own domain? Well, she's got guts, I'll give her that much. Now," the Noxian focused once more on his prey, "how much does she know?"

"S-she knows about your meeting tonight and where it's located. I believe she's planning to attack you there. But I-I swear I never told her any of that."

The stout man could feel a trickle of sweat slide down his forehead at the deathly silence behind him. After a couple of agonizing moments, Andreas finally spoke. "Lucky for you, that actually works in my favour. Now, before I let you go, is there anything else I need to know?" The dark, underlying threat was clear as day.

"T-the yordle," the man stammered out quickly. "She wasn't alone. There was this huge winged, rock thing that was watching over her from the shadows too."

"Interesting. So the gargoyle came with her." The assassin withdrew his knife. "Go now. I have a surprise welcome to plan."

Finally breathing in a full breath, the workhand turned to the dark-clad assassin. "What about me? Don't I get anything for providing this information?"

The glinting grin in the dark backstreet was anything but reassuring. "You get to leave with your life."

"Right," the man nodded, before sprinting away from the notorious assassin.

Once out of sight, however, his pace slowed to a leisurely stroll as he smirked to himself.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **Dun. Dun. Dun :). Not many chapters left to go now. Though, I should warn, I may not be able to get the next chapter up on time. I always keep a couple of chapters written ahead of time for consistency, but with how busy I've been over the last couple of months I've caught up with myself. I've been using a lot of my free time to write the next chapter in time, but just warning that it still might not be enough.**

 **Fun fact: The tacos in last chapter were a reference to Kled's voice line about them :).**


	6. It's a Trap!

**Author's note: Ouch, no reviews at all last chapter. Honestly, I was a little sad since I really enjoyed writing last chapter. But I guess the good thing is that the lack of reviews didn't dampen my desire and joy at writing these stories. I was a little worried about that when I started this massive project. Anyway, I'm sorry about how long this chapter took, life's been pretty hectic.**

 **This chapter was actually supposed to be the last chapter, but it ended up being way longer than I was expecting. So I cut it in half. Bad news, that means this chapter is as long as it was. The good news though is that you guys get another chapter next week! Hope that makes up for how shocking I've been at updating recently.**

* * *

Night had fallen on the city of Noxus. But that did not mean the city stopped thriving. Indeed, for some, it was the time they came most alive. For some, the dark cloak that followed the sun's fiery descent was a time of action. And for two, that was exactly what they were waiting for. Eyes set on the nondescript storehouse from the nearby shadows, the two Demacians crouched, silently waiting for their target to appear.

For hours they waited. Overhead, the waxing moon rose in its orbit, the only indication of their patience as they unwaveringly kept watch. Under their careful vigil, the duo looked on as several Noxians entered the silent building, but so far, none even closely resembled the one they were after.

Finally, when the moon was at the peak of its path, a broad-shouldered, hooded figure appeared, causing the smaller one to stir. She didn't even need to see his face to recognise him, his arrogant, purposeful strides were enough to give him away.

They continued to wait even after the man disappeared into the warehouse; Poppy using the time to relax her tightened grip on her hammer as she tried to suppress the seething anger that had flared up inside her at the mere sight of the man.

Once she felt in control, the girl nodded to Galio. Returning her gesture, the large gargoyle spread his wings, flying up to a nearby rooftop to keep watch through the warehouse's narrow skylights.

Assured that her friend was in position, the young yordle also started to move. Silently, she snuck around the base of the warehouse, following the imposing, wooden walls until she came upon the tiny passage they'd found while scouting earlier.

Squeezing her diminutive form through the even smaller hole, the blue girl soon found herself in a dark, cluttered supply closet. Crouched below several brooms that were stacked hazardously up against the tall bucket on her other side, the yordle paused, ears straining to pick up any nearby noises. She quickly picked up the rhythmic sound of crickets chirping along with the occasional creak of the wooden walls in the wind. However, that was all that reached her ears. Motionlessly waiting, the girl could pick up no indication that she was anything but alone. So, with careful treads, Poppy smoothly twisted her way through the cluster of jumbled supplies and up to the door.

Opening it a sliver, she peered out into the deserted corridor before slipping out into the open passage. Picking the direction that would most likely take her deeper into the building, the yordle girl crept along the dark, silent corridor, sticking as close to the dingy, wooden walls as she could. As she moved along the dimly lit hall, Poppy felt a strong sense of unease rise up within her chest at the eerily familiar surroundings and her recent nightmares came to mind. With a harsh forcefulness, the yordle pushed the feeling down. She refused to back down now that she was so close; especially over something so trivial as a dream.

Her ears twitched as they picked up the low sound of conversation somewhere ahead, focusing her thoughts back on the task at hand. Quickly but quietly, the girl navigated her way towards the source of the noise, coming to a sudden stop outside the main storeroom of the warehouse.

Slowly, body pressed tightly against the doorway, she tilted her head until she could make out the brighter-lit room. Stealthily observing from the entrance, Poppy's eyes immediately locating roughly a dozen warriors lounging around the large room. Their attention was held by the tall, proud form of Andreas, who stood in the centre of the group as he directed the meeting. Beside him was a slimmer, plain faced Noxian taking notes. As the girl's attention briefly focused on him, a fragment of recognition stirred within her. She could swear that she had seen the man before – most likely during the failed ambush. However, as quickly as the thought came she pushed it aside. She had no interest in the vaguely familiar figure nor the rest of the Blackthorn assassins. She had no intention of fighting any of them if she could help it.

As silent as a mouse, the yordle crept around the edge of the room, before sliding behind a large stack of crates. Peering out from within the shadows of her new hiding spot, she could easily keep track of the entire group. She was also satisfied to find that from her concealed position, she had clear access to either of the main room's two doorways.

The girl hunkered down to wait until she had a better opportunity to confront Andreas; passing the time by half-listening to the assassin converse. Most of chatter however was related to the group's money, assignments and utilities – none of which perked the Demacian's interest.

However, she soon found herself snapping back to attention as a new figure arrived. The man barely paused as he entered the room, ignoring the others and instead heading straight towards the Blackthorn's leader. Andreas' face turned serious as the new Noxian whispered something to him, before, with a brief nod, he quickly left through the room's other door, leaving Kade to continue the meeting.

Poppy paid the Blackthorns no attention however, as they resumed their meeting, nor did she notice as the newcomer left as swiftly as he'd come; her whole attention was on the retreating form of the Noxian leader. Her heart rate quickened: this was her chance.

Moving slowly and silently, despite the adrenaline within her shouting to hurry, she snuck along behind the wall of crates, before slipping through the side door and after the Noxian.

The small corridor the yordle found herself in soon transitioned into a modest office causing the girl to quickly slide behind the cabinet closest to the door to avoid being seen.

Once she was sure that her approach had not been detected, Poppy took the chance to peer out from her hiding spot, only to find the Blackthorn's leader completely engrossed in the map before him. His head was hunched low over his desk as he muttered numbers under his breath, entirely unmindful of his surroundings. As he shifted, however, the yordle's keen eyes picked up the slightest glint of gold from his pocket.

The earlier adrenaline surged back through her body.

This was it; this was the perfect opportunity. He was here alone, unaware of her presence and with her possession. She would not get a better opportunity than this. All it would take was a surprise attack from behind, a quick blow to the head and she would be out of here before the others even knew what had happened.

Slipping out from behind the cabinet, the yordle readied her hammer and prepared to strike.

Only to drop Whomper in surprise as she was bodily picked up from behind, muscular arms constricting around her chest and limiting her movements.

Cursing her lack of awareness, the girl lashed out with all her might, kicking and twisting as she struggled to get loose. The arms slackened briefly with the owner's surprise – unprepared for such strength from a being so small – before his grip constricted even tighter.

After a few more futile minutes of fighting, Poppy went limp, gasping for air around the vice like hold compressing her chest.

Despite her ragged breathing and precarious position, she still managed to shoot the approaching Andreas a deadly glare that would have sent many lesser men running. However, the Blackthorn leader simply smirked in response, picking up her weapon and playing with it in mock interest.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here. You are a persistent one aren't you – Poppy wasn't it?"

Her glare intensified. "Go to hell," she spat.

The Noxian let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh, I know where I'm going. But not today. And not by your hand. Which is why you're here I'm assuming."

"I'm here for the necklace you stole from me, you treacherous, gutless bastard!" The teen let out a string of curses as she struggled once more. However, once again, it got her nowhere.

"Tsk, such language," Andreas reprimanded her mockingly before he turned to his burly colleague. "We should head back to the others. I'm sure by now they're all _dying_ to greet our guest."

With a sly glance at the captive yordle the assassin strode out the door, his silent companion following just behind him.

As they walked, Poppy felt her insides twisting. This was bad. She was a captive in the heart of the enemies' stronghold. This was not how it was supposed to go. The girl knew she was barely a match for Andreas, let alone the entire gang of assassins. Even if she was able to free herself, she wondered if her and Galio would be able to take them all on.

Even as she thought that, a worse notion struck her. Something about what Andreas had said had been niggling at the back of her mind. But now she realised, he'd been nowhere near surprised enough at her appearance. Which could mean only one thing: this wasn't a mere coincidence. They had known she was coming and set a trap. A freezing sensation spread through her chest. If that was the case, what else did they know?

She had no more time to worry however, as they entered the main chamber and Andreas called out, "Looks like our guest finally showed up!"

They were greeted by a chorus of cheers and jeers as the rest of the Blackthorns surrounded them, drawing close to scrutinise the disgruntled yordle.

A solid Noxian with a jutted chin leered at her, face inches from her own. "So this is the one who bested you, huh Andreas? She doesn't look like much does she."

Poppy snarled as she kicked out with all her might, hitting the man straight in his impressive nose. The man reeled back, clutching his broken nose and swearing up a storm as his teammates laughed at him.

"Well she's definitely a feisty one," a burly blonde woman grinned as she caught the staggering Noxian.

The man ignored her comment, shoving himself upright as he drew his sword. "I'll kill her!" he growled, stalking forward.

"No one kills her but me," Andreas blocked the raging man's path, his cold eyes locked unwaveringly onto his subordinate.

The man faltered, forgetting about his blood-soaked face and wonky nose as he lowered his head. "Yes boss." Andreas was not the head of the Blackthorns for nothing. He knew that his leader could and would make an example of him if he tried to defy him. He'd done it before.

Nodding, the leader turned back to the yordle. "As for you little yordle, I don't plan on killing you just yet. You have information that I want. And information I will get. Starting with how you knew we were going to ambush those Demacian nobles."

The blue girl didn't breathe a word, her expression never even wavering from her death glare.

Andreas straightened, expression just as determined, before he pulled out a dagger. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way," he brought the weapon up before her eyes with a cold look. "But one way or another, I _will_ get that information."

A resounding crash shattered the air as the skylights above imploded with immense force. Those caught below the chaotic blast ducked low in defence as a large, azure projectile launched itself into the centre of their congregation. Andreas barely had time to react before he found himself flung across the room from the force of the blue fist while the others that were near him were scattered by the unnatural wind that had picked up with the hulking figure's entry.

Galio turned towards the giant man confining his friend with a glare. Somehow, the Noxian had managed to escape the damage of his entry, but the irate gargoyle was planning to fix that very soon. His attention was quickly diverted, however, as several of the unharmed members sprung at him. He unfurled his wings, blocking two of the attacks, as his tail wrapped around a third's ankle, flinging him across the room, and with his free hands he slammed the remaining two's heads together.

Deftly, the gargoyle danced around the Noxians, deflecting their attacks to scrape along his tough hide and leaving an ever-growing path of groaning bodies in his wake. Slowly but surely, he stalked towards his where his captive friend was being held as the Blackthorn's leader sluggishly pulled himself up nearby.

"Let her go," he growled, his eyes glowing red with excess magic. Two more assassins sprung at him, only to cry out as a blast of arcane energy consumed them. Galio, didn't even spare them a glance. His eyes were locked solely on the gang's leader and his hulking companion as his fury fuelled the energy swelling up around him.

Andreas didn't even flinch at the giant's wrath, instead he stared down the gargoyle with a confident stance and readied his weapon.

Finally, once the stone golem was only a couple of metres away, he called out. "Now Kade!"

The nondescript Noxian, who'd hung back during the fight, slammed his hands onto the stone floor, causing runic patterns of light to ripple out from him. The red lines flew straight for the golem, creating a seal around his form. The gargoyle roared in pain as the magical energy arced up and surged across his body, locking him in place.


	7. Laid to Rest

**Author's note: Last chapter! And within the week :D. Tbh, I think this has to be one of my all time favourites. Just writing this one and the last one had me super pumped (though that might have also have been because of the epic music I was listening to at the same time). I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

* * *

"Galio!" Poppy screamed as her friend was brought to his knees, his wings curling around his body in a futile attempt to keep the pain at bay. His struggles weakened, as the sorcerous cage sapped away his strength but still the stone golem fought. He refused to let another precious friend die because he was unable to defend them. Even if his unceasing fight only made his limbs heavier and his vision dim. He would not give up.

"Andreas," Kade called out in a strained voice, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to hold the stone giant down. "I don't know how long I can hold him!"

The Blackthorn's leader sighed. "Pity. I was hoping to sell him to the council or perhaps one of the noble families. But we can't have him running loose again. So I guess we'll just have to kill him now."

Grimly, he strode towards the downed gargoyle, pulling his sword from his sheath.

Poppy felt her blood freeze as images from her nightmares intermingled with the horrific scene in front of her.

 _No!_ her purple eyes narrowed and determination boiled through her veins. _I refuse to let those dreams become a reality._

Pouring all her strength in an all-mighty kick, she lashed out at her captor, her foot coming to an abrupt stop as it connected with the Noxian's balls. The large man let out a high-pitched squeak, dropping the girl as he doubled over.

The yordle charged forward, picking up her fallen hammer as she went, and slamming into the Blackthorn's leader. Her weapon caught him in the stomach, sending him flying into a stack of crates for the second time that night.

Picking up a dropped shield, Poppy used it to block an incoming axe, twisting the woman to the side before sending her hammer into the back of the Noxian's head.

 _Huh,_ she appraised the shield, _maybe I should get myself one of these._ Then she threw the metal buckler at the Noxian holding Galio down.

Kade's eyes widened but he was unable to dodge the incoming projectile. The shield hit him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

The lit runes faded, causing Galio to fall forward, his breathing uneven and hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" Poppy knelt by her friend.

"Yes," the gargoyle's voice was laced with pain. "I will be fine. Just… give me a moment."

The girl nodded but could say no more as another assassin came at her. She ducked their swing before coming in close and directing her weapon up to collide with the Noxian's jaw, snapping the warrior's head back.

Moving closer to Galio, the yordle stalwartly stood, protecting her downed friend from the incoming Noxians. "If you want to hurt my friend, you'll have to go through me first," she challenged them.

The Noxians did not hesitate to take her up on that challenge as a pair of mace wielding assassins rushed her. Poppy ducked under the first's legs, popping back up behind the surprised man and swinging at his unshielded back. Caught off guard, the Noxian crashed into his companion before the duo was hurled across the room from the force of her blow.

Still moving with the momentum of her swing the girl twisted around to catch an incoming strike with her hammer. She grunted under the weight of the claymore's swing but held strong, locking both combatants in a battle of wills as they stared the other down.

The behemoth before her snarled as he pushed with all his strength, causing the girl to give slightly under the pressure. He barely had time to smile however, before his triumph gave way to surprise as the yordle purposely fell backwards. Pulled off balance, the Noxian had no way to stop himself from falling after the girl even as she rolled to the side before slamming her hammer into the back of the man's head. He hit the ground with a sickening crack.

A thud and a groan behind her, had the girl spinning fast, only to pull short at the sight of Galio standing over the groaning Noxian that had tried to sneak up on her. The gargoyle was still breathing hard, but his stance was strong and resolute as he spoke. "Go, confront Andreas. I've got this."

She hesitated for a second before nodding and stalking towards where the Noxian leader was finally getting to his feet.

The bearded man sneered at her as she approached. "You're just like your father," he spat. "You don't know when to quit."

Poppy felt her already simmering anger blaze up at the mention of her dad. "Seems to work out better for me than for you," she retorted, before lunging at him with a mighty battle cry.

He barely managed to dodge her attack in time, lunging to the side to grab his sword, before he seamlessly rolled back to his feet.

The yordle felt a sense of satisfaction at the grim look that had dissolved his earlier smirk. But the moment was brief, as he came at her fast. He was no longer playing; now he was dead serious.

"Oh really?" he snarled as their weapons clashed. "It didn't seem to work out that well for your father."

He pushed her off balance, causing the girl to fall backwards. She hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her and blurring her vision as her head collided with the stone floor. Blinking rapidly to restore her sight, the girl's eyes widened and she quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming thrust. She scrambled to her feet as the Noxian pulled his sword out of the ground before he continued.

"His stubbornness was what got him killed. And for what? So you could charge recklessly after me on a suicide mission. Doesn't seem like a great way to repay him. I wonder, if he could see you now what do you think he would say?"

Poppy went still, the burning in her gut extinguishing instantly as a memory came to her.

 _She was standing outside the entrance of their forge, expression unreadable as she gazed at the letter in her hand. The goodbye letter from her best friend as he left her life, most likely, forever. That was how the big yordle, found her._

" _Poppy?" her dad called softly, bringing her dazed attention to him. "What's wrong?"_

 _Wordlessly she handed the letter to him; his face growing solemn as he read._

" _Are you okay?" he asked her._

 _The blue yordle shrugged. "I don't know," her voice was rough. "I…" she trailed off, pressing her lips together tightly, unsure where to begin with what she felt._

 _Blomgrun just pulled her into a hug, the warmth and smoky smell calming the girl down. "It's okay to be upset," he told her. "People come and go in our lives. It's only natural; as is missing them. So cherish the time you had together. And when tomorrow comes, walk into it with your head held high, cause there will always be new things to come. Things you might miss if you don't let go. And that's not the way anyone would what you to live."_

Poppy blinked rapidly, dispelling the wetness that had gathered in her eyes at the memory of an event that had happened years before the ill-fated commission had even occurred. That moment seemed like it had happened a life time ago, and, in many ways, it had. After the devastating death of her dad her whole world had been turned on its head. The girl she'd been before was gone, forever torn away after she'd shattered with grief. But now she realised, that in her agony, she had forgotten how to live. And she also knew, that was not what her father would have wanted. So she would try, in honour of him.

This time when Andreas came for her she was ready. Faster than he expected, the yordle met his swing, her hammer travelling with so much force it shattered the blade.

Andreas gaped at the sight of the glittering sword fragments until the hammer, still moving, hit him in the gut and knocked him to the ground.

Poppy stood on the man's chest, her precious Whomper levelled at the Noxian.

The assassin sneered up at her in resignation. "Well go ahead. Kill me."

"No," Poppy spoke calmly. "I will not. You were right about me: I am my father's daughter. And he would not want me to waste my life on someone as pathetic as you."

Andreas let out a short humourless laugh. "Compassion is for the stupid. I have not survived this long because of mercy."

"Well now you have," Poppy told him. "That's something to think about." And with a final mighty blow, she knocked him out.

Reaching into the unconscious Noxian's top pocket, she pulled out a familiar locket, cradling it in her hand as a flood of nostalgic memories hit her. Closing off the memories with a closed fist, she turned to see Galio knock out the last of the Blackthorns.

He turned to her with a protective look. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Poppy smiled, a weight she hadn't even known she was carrying lifting from her small form. "Yeah. I'm good. But I think I'm well and truly done with this city. So, let's go home Galio."

The gargoyle nodded, picking the diminutive girl up and placing her on his back, before he took off out through the broken skylight.

As they soared away from Noxus Poppy turned, watching as the first rays of dawn bathed the mountain tops and the hulking city wedged defiantly between them in brilliant gold. Content to be leaving the ruthless city behind them, she turned to look once more at the delicate necklace resting in her palm. The yordle looked at the familiar golden flower petals before opening the locket. Inside, the smiling image of her parents and a very young Poppy gazed back at her, once more bringing tears to her eyes as she was overwhelmed with memories. This time she let them fall. With a deep breath, she closed the locket gently, before storing it in her pocket.

 _Daddy,_ she thought, _I still miss you so much. But I know you wouldn't want me to grieve forever. So I'll try to live, for you._

The yordle let out another deep breath, resting her head against the sturdy hide of her friend's back as her eyes closed. And, for the first time in days, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Riven surveyed the chaotic storehouse with a critical eye as her soldiers searched the scene. Whoever had done this had left one hell of a mark, she thought grimly.

With purposeful strides, the commander strode over to a lone figure. Leaning over the well-built form of the gang's leader, she checked his pulse. Unsurprisingly, she found that his too was unresponsive.

"Well Andreas," the strong, white-haired Noxian spoke softly to the corpse, "looks like you finally met your match."

With a tired sigh, she stood up. "Alright troops, let's go."

Raphael, her second, looked up in surprise. "We're just going to leave them here?"

Riven nodded. "No point doing anything else. Whoever did this is long gone. Besides, with all the preparations for the upcoming invasion, we simply don't have the time nor the resources to go chasing after a vigilante with a grudge. Better to focus on what we can do than to chase after the past."

She turned to the door, thoughts already focusing on her role in the upcoming attack on Ionia.

* * *

He walked through the backstreets, hood shielding his face as much as the shadows around him as he made his way towards the catacombs under the mountain. There his pace quickened, navigating the rotting, maze-like tunnels with practiced ease. Eventually he came to a stop in an ancient room, seemingly untouched for centuries.

There, another figure stepped forward to meet him and he bowed at the sight of the beautiful, scantily-clad woman.

"My lady, it is done. Exactly as you planned."

"Good," the enchanting voice echoed melodically around the chamber. "Did you have any problems?"

He shook his head. "No. Though I did need to finish a couple of them off myself after they left. Quietly, of course, just a little bit of manticore venom did the trick."

"A necessary endeavour," the raven-haired woman nodded. "After all, we couldn't have the Blackthorns blabbing about some of our more convert requests." She paused, lifting the man's head. "You did good work Kade."

He looked into her face with adoration, "Anything to see the Black Rose rise once more."

* * *

 **So, who saw that coming? :). Anyway, this was the last chapter in this arc. I will be back probably in four weeks with the start of the new arc. And I'll give you a couple of hints: firstly, there's a very large hint about what the next story is going to be about in this chapter. And the second hint is that a new champion is going to be a prevalent part of the arc, along with some you've already met. I'm curious to see if any of you can guess who :).**

 **Guest: Sorry, no Kennen in this one. You didn't think it would be that easy for them to meet again did you?**


End file.
